Fairy Wonderland
by rebz4shessy
Summary: Rin finds herself having strange dreams of mystical creatures, with crescent moon, and flower markings , also being drawn to the concept of Fairies , her life dramically changes ,Sesshomaru has no idea what he is in for.
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

**(DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THIS IS STRICTLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT , I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY , FROM THIS ALL RIGHTS GO TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, NOT ME ! )**

* * *

><p>Hey everyone this is my first story , EVER, LOL im not the most skilled writer , but ive been getting these crazy ideas for stories and had to get them down before i went crazy ,please RR, any comment is fine , i wont be offended , and i hope you all like this story , p.s im in love with Sesshomaru , so expect a **lemon** in this , which is why it is **rated m** , i will warn you guys when i get to it , but you have been warned now as well , **THERE WILL BE A LEMON** , possibly some swear words so dont say i did'nt warn you ) , One more thing to Rin is 19 ;)

* * *

><p>These dreams were so intense, I felt as if they were real. Always the same place, like a mystical paradise, full of beautiful creatures, with strange markings that shimmered a golden color looking like flowers. One marking that stood out the most was the crescent moon upon each beautiful beings back, the same shimmering gold color. Where was this place and why did i drift there every night once i closed my eyes to sleep, the answer I wish I knew.<p>

'Lord Sesshomaru , where are we going , if I may ask? , I'm only curious. He turned his expressionless eyes to me, and responded "I have important business to settle, with that he turned his head back in the direction of the ongoing dirt path deep within the forest. Jaken grumbled "stupid human how you dare question the great Lord Sesshomaru! (My inner thoughts: _I swear Master Jaken is in love with Lord_ _Sesshomaru_ :s), enough of that . I slowed my pace to walk along side Ah Un, at least he paid some attention to me. "How is my favorite 2 headed demon today?, he simply grunted at my , meaning he was fine. I stopped when Lord Sesshomaru suddenly spoke " Rin, get on Ah Un, so I did and we took off fast towards the West. It had been an hour of flying over steep mountains and many small villages, when we suddenly reached a massive mountain, surrounded by fog and bird demons, the bird demons must have known who Lord Sesshomaru was for they hurriedly flew to the side giving us a very wide path to enter the mountain range. As we got closer My Lord turned to fly around the mountain as we did to, up ahead I noticed an extravagant palace, which was very familiar, it was the great Inukimi's palace.

Fear struck me as I remembered I had been killed the last time I visited my Lords Mother, but the fear subsided quickly , after all she did bring me back to life with the Meidou stone. We got to the doors and they opened for us to enter, we walked through the beautiful golden hallways which had fire light torches and portraits of Inukimi , We made it to 2 massive double wooden doors , which were carved with flowers , and we entered. Up ahead Inukimi stood tall infront of her throne chair and smiled speaking " Sesshomaru what a pleasant surprise , ive missed you dearly . Sesshomaru just simply stared "I'm not here to play your games Mother I need answers to my questions. Her smile broadened "oh and what is it you wish to speak about my handsome son" I caught his eye roll and couldnt help but smile. "I came to ask about Fairies" Inukimi nodded and beckoned him forward, so he did and they started talking a bit quieter. _Fairies what about fairies, I've never heard of them in my life. _I felt weird when he mentioned the name a weird feeling that has come and gone before, tingling sensations, oh well. I overheard them say crescent moon and great power , but I knew this must be very secret , it still struck me as weird how Lord Sesshomaru, and his Mother had those moon crescents , id been having dreams of those beings for years even before i found Lord Sesshomaru , having those same moon crescents. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Lord Sesshomaru spoke "We are leaving I do not need to waist more time here" so with that we left.

_3 hours later..._

It was dark, Me, Jaken, Ah Un, and Lord Sesshomaru were resting from the visit in front of the crackling fire, of course my Lord was meditating under a tree like he usually did, I decided to go and spend some time with him, I walked up to him and sat down across from him, "What do you need Rin ", "oh I only wanted to see how you were", "Fine", "oh ...ok". "Would you like some water or fish , My Lord, "No", He opened his eyes, he could sense my nervousness "Rin what do you need to ask ","well I was only curious what are Fairies? He just stared at me "well it's just I've never heard of them before, and I wanted to know ..."They are extinct that is all you need to know, get some rest we are leaving before dawn. "May I sleep beside you I feel safer when I'm close to you, please..., He nodded and I couldnt help but smile, I laid down beside him facing his Mokomoko , (_hopefully he will cuddle , I know he won't but I wish , or at least so I can feel his Mokomoko..)_ I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep but before I was entirely unconscious I felt fur wrap around my waist and , a very light brush across my cheek , too tired to respond I drifted to sleep into a whole to familiar dream .


	2. Chapter 2 Missing

(Disclaimer, I do NOT own Inuyasha , or any of the characters in it , all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi) with that said , hey everyone this is my first story , EVER!, im not a writer , I'm more of a reader , but it has been killing me to get these ideas on paper before they drove me nuts , I got spell check , so don't worry too much about grammar , I shall try my best , Rin is 19 in the story by the way , also something important for everyone to know , im in LOVE , with Sesshomaru , if he were real we would be married , and also expect a nice and juicy LEMON , somewhere in this story , I shall let you know when we get there but before you venture to far , im only warning you , which is why this story is rated M , with that said please enjoy the story R/R pleaseeeeee , im fine with any comment , please give me tippers anything to improve whether it's from description to plot , or if your just trolling I don't really give a who whatcha say , I'll still respect your time taken to reply , now im outty peace !

CHAPTER 2 : MISSING

I woke up with the sun beaming in my face, I instantly jolted up. Looking around the area in which we spent the night I only saw Ah Un grazing in the grass, darn it!, they left without me. I walked up to Ah Un " where did Master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru go , could you take me to them , I'm awake now they won't have to worry about me being grumpy" He simply snorted at me which I'm pretty sure indicated we were staying put , darn it again!. "Well when they come back an you tell them I went to search for a hot spring" I started walking towards the forest away from the small clearing. I'd been walking for a half an hour now and still no hot spring but I just kept walking deeper into the forest , stepping over broken branches , swatting flies and spider webs out of my way , (_yuck I hate spiders ,why were they ever invented)_ only Kami knew that one.

"Finally" there was a hot spring up ahead. I quickly ran to it and started stripping off my kimono , and the under layer, being naked I dipped my toes in to test the temperature , its wasn't too bad so I submerged my fall body in the water , and started cleaning every nook and cranny of my body , to the side of the hot spring there was a rose bush , "YES", now that was perfect luck I picked a bunch or roses and dropped them in the water and spread them over my body to get the delicious scent all over it. I heard a big high pitched scream and a "plop" behind me I jumped and turned to see what it was.

Wow now this is just weird a little person the size or a hamster immediately got up and brushed herself off , she had wings on her back and was wearing sparkly clothing almost like a jumpsuit , a goldish silver color she was very pretty from what I could see " Um are you ok there", she walked right up to me and looked into my eyes and said "Oh wow ,you're so pretty can I touch your hair" I couldn't help but laugh she had the cutest chipmunk voice ever , "sure, go right ahead" she beamed and giggled then started petting my hair , while she did that she made a purring noise , (_what a strange creature)_ , " Are you a demon , little one?" "NOOO" she gave me the most shocked look ever then stood up straight with her chin in the air and said " I'm a pixie silly" , well that made perfect sense, " Um what's a pixie?, I've never even seen or better yet ever heard of a pixie before" She smiled " Pixies aren't from this realm , and we are also part of the fairy family , we are there most trusted servants" she smiled again with her head in the air ( _did she just say fairy )_ "What are fairies I heard they were extinct, oh and before we talk any further what's your name" " My name is Lilly" , And fairies are very powerful beings that look like humans but so much prettier, they have special markings , and THEY ARE NOT EXTINCT!, they are also from a different realm" she beamed again with her head in the air. "Oh wow I don't mean to be so blunt but if you're from a different realm why are you here?" "I'm looking for the (she whispered) fairy princess".

"Oh ok, Lilly can I ask you a question"? She looked at me and smiled "Of course", I took a deep breath "what kind of markings do fairies have?" she stood there for a second in thought "they have a big golden crescent moon upon their back, and little golden flowers over their arms and legs. My heart started racing I couldn't get my thoughts in order. "Do you know of any demons that have crescent moons too", she looked seriously offended "the crescent moon belongs to fairies and only them they are the most sacred mark of all; it's where there true power comes from" "Oh". "Hey Lilly I'm Rin by the way and would you care to travel with me and my Lord, we'll help you find the fairy princess", I smiled. She jumped up and down excited "YES YES YES" "please help me find her I've been searching for years now". "Yes we will".

"I need to ask you 1 more serious question to before we leave" "Sure what is it" , I looked down trying to figure out how I could say this " Um , I've seen fairies in my dreams every night, I don't know what this means but I'm kind of scared now , and the place I see them looks like paradise it's amazing there's beautiful streams, long fields of flowers there's these tree houses, the place is just indescribable and there's colors that I've never seen before, do you know what any of this means?" , she looked at me wide eyed like I just grew a third eye. " You have been to the realm, AHHHHHH, that's so exciting you a very lucky girl, next time you go you should follow the streams they lead to the main city where the King and Queen stay" (_ok well at least I got my answer , but this is so weird , does this mean Lord Sesshomaru is a fairy, hmmm…)_ Ok we should head back my Lord is probably furious and will most likely come searching for me. I got out of the water and quickly put my kimono on and picked up Lilly and put her on my shoulder then ran back to the clearing where most likely an angry Sesshomaru and a very annoyed Jaken are waiting. I got back to only see Ah Un curled in a ball resting, when I started walking towards them , they lifted their heads and grunted , probably meaning welcome back (_I guess Lord Sesshomaru is out to find my information on Fairies , which is probably why he left me here because it's oh so secret )._

The sun started setting and I just stared to the sky laying on my back with Lilly laying on my stomach passed out, and let my thoughts run wild about the information I had received today. I closed my eyes and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3 Mission

Hey guys im sure this story isn't as much of a mystery as I planned it would go , but im really trying , this is my first story after all, I just hope it is interesting enough to keep reading , don't forget to R/R, I enjoy hearing feedback , and I would also like this to be a fairly long story , I want more Rin and Sesshomaru in here and yes there shall be

**CHAPTER 3 MISSION **

Meanwhile (_Sesshomaru and Jaken) (Mostly Sesshomaru's perspective)_

(_We must find the fairy staff, It was left somewhere in Japan years ago_). "Jaken we are to enter the eastern lands, it may contain what we are searching for. " My Lord, why are we searching for this staff? "The realm of the fairies is of great importance, without the staff there is no way in entering the realm "Since I am on a quest to find power, I will find it in all places, and we must leave now". "Yes My Lord"

(Sesshomaru's head)- _I hate leaving Rin behind, but I can't put her in danger, I've already lost her twice, I_ _will not lose her again_

Sesshomaru and Jaken arrived in the Eastern lands and braced themselves for battle, considering it was not his territory however, as ruthless Sesshomaru was he didn't care. The Eastern lands were known for their huge fields of flowers, and since from his knowledge fairies had huge connections to flowers from the fact it was a huge energy source for them, the flowers in the Eastern lands seemed appealing to search out.

Sesshomaru and jaken cut through a human village (_useless humans, so beneath me)_Rin then came to his mind and he couldn't help but sigh , he may hate humans but he had a soft spot for the cheery and happy girl , who always gave him smiles , even when he was in the most foul moods . Her smile would never falter, and she always obeyed him, barely ever questioned him, she was a relief to be around, Sesshomaru then thought (_this is deffinately a trait picked up from father though I will never admit it) _He then thought about how much Rin had grown, her long ebony silky hair , those big doe eyes, her heart shaped face and smooth pink lips. He had caught a glimpse of her naked in the past when she was 16 and he was very pleased at what he saw her budding breasts , the hourglass curves , and long toned legs. Her skin the color of milk, and not to forget her generous bottom , she was every man's dream , she was his dream though it could never be , he needed strong heirs to the western lands not half breeds , but thinking of Rin in such a manner caused his heart to ache a bit he couldn't think of her in this way anymore he must forget and move on.

He knew he must release his ward soon , though he couldn't help the possessiveness he had over her , she would now be a target to many dangers , he could not allow her to be hurt , he would have to choose a strong mate for her , to protect her , he must finally rid this weakness.

Sesshomaru snapped from his thoughts as a demon came charging at him with a weak sword from the looks of it, it was a horse demon. Sesshomaru scrunched his nose at the stench of the lowly demon and cut the horse demon in half with his green light whip. He knew the Eastern lands weren't too much of threat. They left passed through the village and cut through a nearby forest to Sesshomaru's knowledge there was a field of a special type of flower which were very rare golden tulips they had vinyl stems. From his visit to his Mothers she told him of these flowers importance they gave off the most energy , and were very sacred in Fairy culture. His Mother told him stories of the secret realms of fairies , and how these beings were a very powerful and dominate species . She told him 6 generations down there blood line his great… grandfather was mated with a fairy which gave Sesshomaru and his Mother in turn there crescent moon markings, but the power from that source was diluted to almost nothing.

Fairies used to live in this realm generations ago before demons took over and killed off most of the fairy species, but some escaped to a different realm and hadn't been seen or heard from since. Sesshomaru and Jaken made their way to a large clearing where thousands upon thousands of golden tulips resided, they were shimmering in the sunlight, which made him feel drawn to their brilliance this he knew is where the fairy staff would be.

Sesshomaru decided it was best they waited till night time the sun as blending all the flowers together , and the shimmering was too distracting for Sesshomaru to concentrate. He perched himself under a tree and meditated and thought about how he would receive power in the realm. Night time fell and Sesshomaru began to search while Jaken stumbled behind. He then felt a tingling in his crescent moon mark , he touched it lightly and had a feeling to keep walking straight. He had been walking for a good 15 minutes when he felt an urge to stop, kneeling he brushed his fingers across the vines of the flowers and sunk his hand deeper to the ground. He felt a ball and instantly picked it up. The ball had flower detailing on it with a big crescent moon in the middle, Sesshomaru thought (_I have retrieved the staff , now I must get to the realm)_, The ball started to glow and he felt a tingling sensation on his crescent moon marking , he touched his marking and the ball lite up and transformed into a 30 inch staff with a ball on each end of the staff that had a crescent moon on it , with flowers decorating the base of it , the staff still glowed , and in seconds Sesshomaru disappeared alone. "WAIT MY LORD WAIT FOR ME" but it was no use he was already gone. Jaken sat on the ground and started bawling.

Meanwhile (Rin)

Rin found herself back in the realm she must of past out she thought, she started walking about the tree houses just admiring the beauty of the place when she snapped out of her haze and saw a flash of light she quickly hid behind one of the tree's holding up and house and her jaw hit the ground , she couldn't believe who she saw , she whispered to herself (_Lord Sesshomaru…..)_

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I sure enjoyed writing it , let me know whatcha think ;**_**)**_


	4. Chapter 4 Surprise!

_Hey everyone I hope you liked the last chapter, and I don't know if this happens to everyone else but I've had to repost my chapters constantly because they just won't show up sometimes , it's weird and really annoying please let me know if you have any answers , any ways enjoy and don't forget to read and review (Disclaimer I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters) , this story is rated M_

**CHAPTER 4 SURPRISE !**

She couldn't believe her eyes she whispered to herself _(Lord Sesshomaru…)._What was he doing there , Rin decided it was best she didn't make her presence known to him though he had a wicked nose at sniffing anything out , she quickly ran through the trees trying to get away as quickly as possible who knows what he would do if he saw her , Master Jaken wasn't even with him, so this most deffinatly was a secret he most likely wished to keep. It seemed as if the trees were never ending and on each one of them a pretty natural wooden house as if the trees made them.

She was far enough from Lord Sesshomaru she thought. Rin took in her surroundings and noticed ladders on each of the tree's leading up to the houses, without a second thought she quickly climbed up the closest one to the entrance of the house and stood there unsure to knock or run in.

"HEY YOU" Rin heard and whipped her head around, there was a fairy standing right at the bottom of the tree looking very confused. Rin took a big gulp and started shaking what should she do , how could she explain herself being a human in this realm. The fairy stared at her and cleared her throat (yes the fairy is a girl) "what is a human such as you doing here she gestured with her hands all around her. She was a very pretty fairy long blonde wavy hair, perfect shaped body , very tall about 6 foot 1 , deep blue eyes that were fairly large and big pouty lips. If Rin didn't know of fairies she would have mistaken her for an angel , the fairy cleared her throat again , "Well aren't you going to answer me , that also happens to be my house you were about to enter without my permission"

Rin gulped and quickly fessed up "I'm so s ..sorry to be honest I have no idea why im here in this realm I mean, and I was running from my Lord I came here and im sure he wanted to keep it a secret from me , but I have no control of coming here , it just happens everytime I go to sleep instead of dreaming I end up here , I know it's strange but that's all I can really say". She looked at me from head to toe then sighed "Well human let's start with your name" Rin sighed her relief "My name is Rin, how about yours"

"The names Ariette"

"Rin would you like some tea, I make the best moss tea"

Ariette said as she swiftly climbed up to the front of her house , she stared at Rin and smiled ,

"Y..yes that would be lovely….. Did you say moss...? Tea?" Ariette looked at Rin as if she were stupid.

"I did it's very popular around here, even the King and Queen drink it, it's to die for"

"Yes I'd love some thank you so much for your kindness this is the first time out of all the years I've ever been here that I've actually like talked ... with a fairy"

Ariette simply smiled as she unlocked the door with this white light from her fingers. Rin stepped into her home and gasped it was beautiful. The first thing that caught Rin by surprise was the size it was a whole lot bigger on the inside than the outside. There was a big stone fire place with vinyl golden tulips decorating the top. She looked to her left and saw a wooden couch that was curled at the ends with a soft looking pink furry blanket that sparkled somewhat. The ceiling was decorated with paintings of all different types of flowers with colors that she didn't even know existed _(Wow this place is amazing)_as Rin was admiring the vibrancy of Ariette's home she didn't notice her come out of a the kitchen which was super cute everything was so natural and wooden looking Rin felt she belonged. Ariette patted the seat next to her on the couch gesturing for Rin to sit down next to her. She quickly obeyed and gently retrieved the cup of tea, yet again was wooden but carved with flowers from Ariette's grasp.

"Your home is amazing, it's so comfortable it really feels like home, just the flowers make me feel so at peace ...Sigh... Rin smiled and took a sip of her tea and to her amazement the moss tasted delicious.

"Rin I would like to get to know you, how old are you?" "I'm 19" I replied

"How long have you been experiencing these visits? I could possibly help you find out the meaning of this "

"Well I've been visiting since I was 3 well that's as far back as I can remember, every time I would come here I'd just sit in the flowers and stare at the sky in a trance, I always thought it was a dream though I never knew this was real, and it's really weird because when I'm here my body is in the realm I'm from, almost like my spirit leaves here on its own.

"Ariette"

"Yes"

"Do you know a pixie named Lily, I ran into her in my realm she said she was looking for the fairy princess, and that she had been looking for years"

"Lily is well known around here, a bit annoying but yes we all know her here, she was assigned to the fairy princess a long time ago about 17 years ago, and was sent to earth with her"

"Why is the fairy princess on earth to begin with?"

"Well there's this Dark Fairy here in this realm that was after her the moment she was born, and since the Dark Fairy can't get to the earth realm the Fairy princess was sent there , to live in peace in disguise .

"In disguise.., how so?"

"Hmm.., not too sure all I know is she wears this charm"

"So pretty much there's an evil Fairy after her, so she was sent to earth but Lily ended up losing her"

"From the sounds of it , Yupp"

"Do the King and Queen know?", "well that shes missing"

"I don't know, which is why we are going to have to go see them and find out ""Then we can find out why you've been showing up here" Ariette let out a smile "This is going to be so exciting but we have to make you presentable first Rin , I have the perfect outfit for you"

Rin smiled a little nervous she did'nt expect this to happen but oh well if she could help them and also find out a lifelong mystery then this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

Ariette grabbed Rin's hand and squealed then rushed them into her room to her big walk in wooden closet.

Ariette started rummaging at high speed through her closet for something presentable for herself and Rin to wear in in King and Queens Presence. She pulled out a sparkling gold dress for herself that had some time of criss cross corset at the back then pulled out a matching one that was shimmering silver for Rin which had cuts on the side to reveal her hips. Rin laughed nervously at the looks of the dress she had never worn anything so revealing before and if she were to somehow run into Lord Sesshomaru in this dress her would look at her like some kind of ….. Whore.

"Are you sure this is appropriate" Rin said as Ariette handed her the dress.

"Of course it is , plus there are smoking hot guards there , she sighed dreamily.

They quickly got dressed and Ariette pulled out a wooden framed mirror for Rin to see herself. Rin glanced in the mirrior and was stunned the dress was gorgeous! Ariette smiled while running her hands through Rins hair "You look very beautiful, even though your human, you'll definitely receive a lot of attention , she then squealed from the SEXY GUARDS EEEEK, she twirled around at the thought.

Rin couldn't help but laugh being around Ariette made her happy, she felt like they were best friends already.

"Ok let's go Rin it's a bit of a walk, and just relax they are very nice"

Rin gulped, and let out a long breath "Ok I'm ready"

Meanwhile (Sesshomaru)

He walked through the realm starring at everything in sight, the flowers the tree houses the streams; it all looked like a magical paradise. He heard running through the tree's but ignored it he had an important quest ahead of him. He was to find the King and Queen, and ask them how he could activate the fairy powers in him, if there was a possibility that was. He followed the streams he knew the main city was ahead of them.

_And that is the end of chapter 4 , I had to stop it there I wanted to keep the excitement of a possible encounter wink wink lol, you'll have to find out what happens next , I'd say tomorrow , because I have nothing better to do , than write this story which I find exciting , until next time R and R please, if you have any suggestions on my writing style or anything correcting , please don't hesitate to tell me , cuz remember Im new at writing _


	5. Chapter 5 Coincidence!

**CHAPTER 5 – COINCIDENCE!**

_(Sorry for the delay but I hope your sticking with me , I promise to not abandon you , anywho read and review pretty please this is chapter 5 hope you enjoy , laterz)_

(Rin and Ariette)

We had been walking for a good hour, which was very nice. The beautiful scenery would never get old, now that the sun was going to set very soon , it was shining directly over the streams making them shimmer. The trees were abundant along our path, all of which intermingling with a house in each one.

We started seeing more fairies, dressed very elegantly, like they were heading to a royal ball. I had heard of balls but never had been.

"Rin how are you feeling about this, you've been very quiet?"

"Oh, sorry just deep in thought, I'm fine I just don't know how I should act or what to say , I'm just really nervous , what if they don't like me ?"

"You'll be fine I promise they are really sweet, there's nothing to worry about"

"Rin I've been meaning to ask you a question"

"Yes what is it "

"When I first met you earlier you said you were running from someone, what was that about are they still here?"

"Oh ya, it's kind of complicated, you see my master, Lord Sesshomaru has been protecting me for years now, and I've never told him once that I've been here. Well it turns out he might have fairy in him considering he has a crescent moon symbol on his forehead. And strangely he was searching for information on fairies the other day before I came here and met you, but he wouldn't tell me what it was about. He left me one morning and I hadn't seen him since today in this realm. I didn't know what he would do or if he would be angry so I ran.

"Is he human to?"

"No, he's an Inuyoukai , and soo handsome. He has long flowing white hair and he's very tall, just everything about him is perfect, he saved my life so I am forever indebted to him, not that I wouldn't want to be, I love him so much and it would break my heart to leave him ever, (_I just realized I'm rambling), _so ya he's full blooded demon and part fairy I'm guessing, I'm not too sure though."

"So he's demon and he's here in this realm?"

"Yes is that not good, I'm sure he won't hurt anyone unless he's being attacked"

"Well I just don't know how everyone else will accept it, we did flee from earth thousands of years ago because of demons, but if he is part fairy that may be an advantage on his part, but my question is how did he get here?"

"I don't know , I didn't even expect him to be here, I hope he will be ok, I don't want him to get injured , after I find out the reason I'm able to get here I think I'll go looking for him , is this realm ..big?"

" It is very large but I can help you if you like , I love adventures!"

"Awesome!"

We made it to the main city, it looked very festive, there were lanterns hanging from the tree's and stone and wooden houses, and what looked like stores. I was very crowded , and I could see from miles away a beautiful white castle , I started tingling but just ignored it , I was to captured by the scenery . Fairies were dressed very elegantly and heading in the direction of the castle.

"Hey Ariette is something taking place tonight everyone is dressed so elegantly?"

"I'm not sure I guess we'll find out" she turned to me and smiled broadly, looking excited.

I chuckled a bit she was always so happy, which really brought my mood up to. We made it to the entrance of the castle. I was shaking nervously then Ariette placed a hand on my arm and told me to calm down, so I did a little.

There were guards standing outside the white flower decorated holding masks, we went to walk past them.

"Hey you can't forget these, this is a royal masquerade every guest is required to wear one."

Me and Ariette turned to each other and stared wide eyed. Ariette took the masks and handed me one.

"Thank you sir" Ariette winked at the guard who gave us the masks he was tall and had dark short hair and ice blue eyes, very handsome in my opinion, of course she would be flirting. I fumbled with my mask then placed it on my face, as well as Ariette. We walked into the castle arm in arm, everything was just amazing we were walking on a red carpet, and there were candle lit chandeliers above us. The ceilings were dome shaped with golden tulips painted on them. We just followed the crowd's fairies through the hallways, until we reached a huge ball room. I was getting excited this seemed like so much fun, I had always wanted to go to a ball. I was happy about the dress Ariette lent me she definitely made the right choice. I personally was starting to love the way it hugged my body the slits on the hips was very sexual in my opinion but It didn't stand out too much , sure Lord Sesshomaru would be disappointed but there would always be a first for everything. We entered the ballroom and I clamped my arm tight around Ariette's arm, but took deep breathes and was able to calm myself down. The ballroom was very large with a huge dome shaped ceiling , decorated the same as the hallways , there were thrown chairs , which most likely was the place the King and Queen would be sitting, the room was very crowded and loud.

"Rin aren't you excited, I'm so excited this is just our luck and after the masquerade we can ask to speak to the King and Queen I'm sure they would be very interested to hear what you need to say.

"I'm very excited I've never been to a ball before, and I hope they will know why I'm able to come here"

The room went quiet suddenly and fairies started to bow, Ariette pulled me down into a bow. The King and Queen started gracefully walking towards their thrown chairs. I stared deeply at them, I felt very funny, like I recognized them. I was openly gaping but didn't know why. We stood up from the bow and then the King started speaking.

"Thank you all for being here on this special occasion, myself and the Queen are delighted for what lies ahead of us tonight, we both hope you enjoy this evening. Our guards will partner up all the single guests before we begin this ball, but first we will start off with a toast, the waiters will pass around the moss champagne. Then everything shall begin. The King then sat down. Then the waiters flew out of different rooms with the champagne.

"Ariette, I've never drank in my life, does it taste bad?, I see my Master drink sometimes but he never tells me how it tastes"

"WHAT!, you have never drank before, well you definitely are tonight , and don't worry you will adapt to the taste, don't drink too much though if you haven't been drunk before then now is not the time to do it , ok?"

"Ok"

I looked at the King and Queen but what shocked me was the Queen she was staring right at me with wide eyes, maybe she was shocked that I was human I instantly felt nervous and looked away , then looked back but she was whispering to the King. I turned to Ariette.

"I don't feel so good about this, the Queen was staring at me then she started talking to the King, do you think I'm in trouble for being here, what should I do, I'm freaking out"

"Just calm down they won't do anything there probably surprised that your human that's all, just relax everything will be alright ok"

"Ok I'll try"

I looked back to the King and Queen but the Queen was gone. I felt a tap on my shoulder; I instantly turned around to see one of the guards.

"You are to come with me for a moment, the Queen wishes to speak with you"

"Oh really, ok I will"

I turned to Ariette she just smiled and went to whisper in my ear.

"Now is your chance to explain ok, I'll stay in this spot until you get back, just breathe and relax she's very friendly.

I let a deep breath and nodded. I followed after the guard he led me down the hallways to a room that looked like a study. The Queen was sitting in a thrown like chair, she motioned for the guard to leave and he did, closing the door on his way out. I gulped and stood there. She motioned for me to step closer, so I did. She stood up and walked forward and took my hand. I was just gazing I felt so comfortable. She spoke suddenly.

"You grew up to be very beautiful "She took my mask off and smiled.

"You know me" I was tingling and felt weird.

"Of course you're my daughter" she started running her through my hair. "I will explain everything to you love, please have a seat"

I couldn't believe what I just heard I was stiff and felt funny this was not something I was expecting. I quickly walked towards the seat and sat down, she sat beside me.

"Your my mother, but how what going on, I'm freaked out" she smiled sadly.

"I and your father sent you to earth to be protected, you are not safe in this realm, but we will protect you tonight and send you home in the morning. We charmed you so you would look and smell like a human, but you are a true fairy.

"I'm being protected from the dark fairy right"

"How did you know?"

"Ariette told me about the dark fairy and the princess, but I never knew I was the princess".

"Ah I see, so you know why it was the right thing to do"

"Yes I do, isn't there a way to stop him is he that powerful"

"He is very powerful and we are unaware of his location but you will be watched tonight we will bring in more guards to be safe"

" Mom… is there a way to take the charm off?"

"Yes but you must not it is very important you stay disguised"

"Ok" I was sad but happy to discover the news.

"Are you ready to have fun?"

I smiled and nodded. My mother pulled me into a hug, "I have always loved you and always will never forget that"

"I won't"

"Ok lets get back to the ball, everyone is probably eager to start tonight's event." I nodded and we made our way back, once we entered she made her way to the thrown chair and I hurried back to Ariette. My heart was racing with the news I had just received,I couldn't believe it was true I was the fairy princess , I was not human , a creature that Lord Sesshomaru despised, this definitely opened up possibilities for us. Ariette was standing there expecting the news , I quickly looked to my Mother and Father and my Father was looking at me , then suddenly winked. I couldn't help but smile this was just awesome.

"Rin what happened, do they know why?"

"Ariette you aren't going to believe this!"

"Just tell me please the suspense is killing me!" She pouted and batted her eyelashes. I pulled her into a whisper "The Queen just told me I'm her daughter , that I'm the fairy princess, this is crazy I'm so jittery and shocked. She just blankly stared at me with her mouth wide open.

"You're kidding me, no way, your lying!"

"I've never been so serious in my life"

"OH MY GOSH, eeeeekkk!, do you know what this means!, this changes everything this is AMAZING!"

"I KNOWWW!"

The waiter came by and gave us both a glass of moss champagne. Then the King and Queen rose up.

" We would like to pronounce a toast, everybody raise your glass please."

"We would just like to thank everyone for all their hard work throughout this realm, for keeping peace , and spreading love to others in need of it, And to our loved ones for being so understanding of circumstances" She snuck a wink a me , and I smiled "Cheers."

Everyone started pairing up with each other. A guard walked up to me "Come this way please miss, we will find you a partner." I followed at least when I'm dancing no one will have to see my face, I would be to embarrassed. He led me to the front of the room to a man standing in the right hand corner. He was tall and had long flowing white hair, sharp nails, dressed in a black suit he was very handsome, he was….. Sesshomaru. I stood there frozen, and he extended his hand to me staring deeply into my eyes (_does he not recognize my scent, or is he waiting to tell me, hmm)._ I placed my hand in his and the music started playing, he pulled me close to his body moving gracefully with the music and I just followed in suit since I wasn't much of a dancer. I could feel my body heating up from the feeling of his body touching mine. This was better than heaven; he is everything I have ever dreamed of. He placed is head in the crook of my neck and started sniffing me. I started getting paranoid, I wanted to tell him but I was what … to scared? He sniffed for a while and suddenly spoke "You smell delicious, like cherry blossoms…. Rin" I gasped and looked at him, if I didn't know any better he was smiling under the mask. "How did you know?"

"I could smell your scent from miles away"

"Rin what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story could I tell you privately when no one's around?"

"Hn"

I took that as a yes. He spun me around and grabbed my lower back and tipped me over. I gasped then he pulled me back up. He ran his hands down my hips over the exposed skin and stopped.

"We're going to have to talk about this dress later on, it's very..( he brought his mouth to my ear and breathed) alluring"

I started getting dizzy, and felt heat start to pool between my legs. What was he doing to me, it was hard to breath my skin was on fire I couldn't control these desires.

"_Rinnnnn.."_ He growled in my ear. That sent a surge of heat throughout my entire body, I've never wanted anyone like this before, he was my Master, it was so wrong but so right at the same time. I lightly moaned as he caressed the exposed skin on my hips and held me tightly to his body as we swayed.

"Lord Sesso…. Ah"

"Shhh…." He breathed in my ear again he was definitely enjoying teasing me like this.

"Rin perhaps we should discuss why you're here, let's take a little walk"

"Ok"

_**Sorry for ending it there I'm just too tired at the moment , and the next chapter shall be intense ,hope you enjoyed please read and review and im quite aware of how many times ive changed from 1**__**st**__** person to 3**__**rd**__** , im not a talented writer so , please cut me some slack lol, anywho , laterz**_


End file.
